naruto_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Itaru Uchiyama
Itaru Uchiyama is a ninja from Soragakure and the main protagonist of Itaru`s Story. He is the son of the current head of the Uchiyama clan, and Satsuki Uchiyama's older brother. Background Itaru is the first son of Etsu and Kenshin Uchiyama. As his Father is the head of the Uchiyama clan, Itaru is the heir. When Itaru was 4 years old, the Third Ninja World War was still going on, and being exposed at its sight by his Father, Itaru awoke his Osoidougan after realizing his deepest wish was to find peace and protect the people he loved. When Itaru was five years old, his little brother, Satsuki, was born. Itaru vowed that he would always make sure Satsuki was happy and safe. Personality Itaru normally displays a very calm and cool personality. He is quite mature for his age, due to being traumatized after seeing the horrors of war. That also motivated him to endure years of arduous training to become strong enough to try finding peace for the world. Itaru awakened his Osoidougan after deciding his deepest wish was to protect everything he cared about: his family, friends, clan and village. He always displays a very professional look at things and his empathetic nature is proved at that fact that when examining a situation, Itaru tries to see it by many different sides, not just his. Itaru`s behavior caused him to become distant with most people, and so he was naïve about friendship and related subjects. Despite being proven as a natural-born genius, possibly one of the most skilled students to enter the Academy along with Shinsui Uchiha, Itaru never displayed any kind of arrogance of feeling of superiority towards his own abilities, because he always remembered they were being used only to protect other things. Itaru was willing to sacrifice his own needs to beneficiate most people. The thing Itaru loves the most is his younger brother, Satsuki Uchiyama, and he wants him to be happy. Itaru also loves his parents, even though he shows sadness at the fact that he is unsure if his Father is proud at him for being his son or because he the heir of the leadership of the Uchiyama clan. Appearance Itaru has short, black hair and also black eyes, just like most members of the Uchiyama clan. His hair was straight and silky with bangs at each side of his face. He also has fair skin. During his childhood, Itaru wore a black, short-sleeved shirt along with also black pants with a sheathe for kunai and shuriken. He also had shinobi sandals and sometimes he carried a brown backpack around. Itaru`s Story Prologue: What Makes a Shinobi 4-years old Itaru Uchiyama is brought to the battlefield of the Third Ninja World War by his Father, Kenshin Uchiyama. Kenshin starts explaining about the war and why he brought Itaru there, only for it to start raining. While he thinks about all that, Itaru unconsciously awakens his Osoidougan as he realizes he wants to keep this kind of conflict from happening and both his eyes start bleeding. After the end of the war, it is revealed that Etsu Uchiyama, Itaru`s mother, is pregnant. 8 months later, Itaru`s brother, Satsuki, is born. Itaru vows to protect Satsuki. Chapter 1: Contortion Ever since he was exposed to the sight of the war, Itaru has been training arduously to become strong and protect his village. He is shown practicing with kunai in the forest next to his house, hitting all the targets with no mistake. When Itaru comes back, he discovers that his Father is inside his room, and listens to a conversation between him and his three subordinates about how Soragakure ignores their clan. Itaru then comes in and tells his Father he needs more dart boards and tips on some subjects, who says they can talk later. It cuts to a scene where it is night, and Itaru is with Satsuki inside his home. In that moment, the attack of the Four-Tails began, while Kenshin and the other members from the Uchiyama clan watched it. Kenshin proposed for them to go fight and use Exterior Limits to try containing the beast Trivia * The word Itaru (格) means capacity, character, rank, status. When written as 到, it can mean to arrival, attain, result in, and when written as 暢, it means stretch, relax. Quotes